Helghan Military
Following the First Extrasolar War, the Helghan Corporation was dismantled and all of its assets seized by the UCN. Vekta, once a planetary holding of the now-defunct Helghan Corporation, was turned over to direct ISA rule, and colonists from Earth were brought in to supplement Vekta's corporate-affiliated population. However, tensions soon rose between the Earth minority and Helghan corporate majority, resulting in Helghan resistance fighters targeting and killing many Earth-loyal citizens in terrorist attacks. This forced the ISA governor to enact more and more economic sanctions and military punishments on the Helghan-affiliated colonists in retribution for the Helghan persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, the Helghan loyalists eventually stopped their persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. By 2220, all Helghan corporate colonists had chosen voluntary relocation to planet Helghan, where years of hardship awaited them. The Helghan settlements recreated the former Helghan Authority to rule over all affairs on Helghan, but this rule was often inefficient and corrupt. Their Helghan colonists' human bodies were also mutated by the harsh environment of Helghan, resulting in most of the first generation dying only a short while after they arrived in the system. However, by 2305, future generations had evolved an increased biological resistance to the harsh atmospheric conditions, some even discarding the common breathing masks that many colonists still relied upon. In 2330, Helghan was hit by a major economic depression, allowing Scolar Visari to rise to power. In 2347 Visari staged a successful coup against the ruling Helghan Administration, which declared him the "Autarch". He created the more sophisticated Helghast ideology based on Helghan superiority. He re-established hostilities with the ISA in his bid to retake Vekta and exact revenge on the UCN, and this conflict is now known as the Second Extrasolar War. During the War, the Helghast tried to invade Vekta but the invasion failed. The ISA then launched a retaliatory invasion against Helghan and assaulted the planet by establishing a beachhead at Phyrrus in bid to conquer the capital city, detain Scolar Visari, and bring a swift end to the war. During the first hours of D-Day for the second wave, the Helghast forces set up a defensive perimeter consisting of Arc Pillars. After the Arc Pillars destroyed Avenger Convoy, which was en route to Visari Palace to capture the Autarch, the ISA decided it was best not to move forward as such an action would only result in more losses. Meanwhile, Alpha team was sent to find the source of the Pillars' power. After finding a Petrusite Grid under the Maelstra Barrens, the ISA Fleet tried to destroy the Grid, but was beset by a surprise attack by a Helghast armada in a daring raid to obtain the Nuclear Launch codes for several ISA nuclear warheads captured by the Helghast in their failed invasion of Vekta. However, the New Sun destroyed the Petrusite Grid, deactivating almost all defenses in Pyrrhus, the capital city. Yet, the Helghast obtained the nuclear launch codes and detonated a nuclear warhead on Pyrrhus, killing all the ISA and Helghast forces within the city. In a desperate effort to end the war, the remaining ISA forces launched a daring raid against Visari Palace during which they destroyed a massive Arc battery in Visari Square, fighting their way to the palace courtyard and front entrance in a relentless attack. Thereafter, ISA commandos Rico and Sev fought their way through the last of Visari's forces within Visari Palace itself, killing Colonel Radec, military leader of the Helghast troops and personal bodyguard of Scolar Visari himself. Afterwards, Rico and Sev stormed Visari's throne room to arrest him, but Visari was killed by an enraged Rico. Before he died, Visari swore that he would be seen as a martyr if he was to be killed and that "Helghan will dissolve into Chaos"; that is exactly what happened. Helghan fell into a state of civil war as different political factions rose to claim power. The remaining ISA fleet was destroyed in the process, with the remaining ISA forces were stranded on Helghan with no way of receiving any further aid, and no transportation off planet Helghan. With Visari dead, the Helghast Military and the main Helghast weapons manufacturer, Stahl Arms, began to wage a political struggle to take control of the Helghast government, while the stranded ISA troops were forced to battle for mere survival. Eventually, the political struggle for control of the Helghast government came to a climax, only made worse by successful operations conducted by the ISA remnant. In a meeting between the Helghast Military leader (and recently crowned Autarch) Orlock and Stahl Arms chairman Jorhan Stahl, a skirmish erupted between forces led by the two leaders, resulting in the death of Autarch Orlock. This plunged the Helghast race into civil war, allowing the ISA forces to destroy Stahl's experimental cruiser before he could enact his plan to eradicate all life on Earth. The resulting petrusite explosions from Stahl's cruiser destroyed a massive space station, the entire Helghast invasion fleet destined for Earth, and violently irradiated all unprotected life on the planet Helghan. With the ISA forces having escaped Helghan onboard hijacked Helghast strike fighters and currently en route home to Vekta, with at least one, or possibly two most capable successors to Visari's throne killed, and its own homeworld irrevocably devastated by energized petrusite radiation, the Helghan Empire is currently in a state of disarray or even totally destroyed. (From Killzone Wiki) Battle vs. Chimera (by Leolab) “The crowd wants more blood, sir,” a man says, as his boss watches Nathan Hale walk away from his fight in Luthadel. “Okay. Repair it and send in the next ones. Give them the usual directive, I’m too lazy right now to think of a casus belli,” he says, and presses a button. The destroyed walls repair themselves, and the automatons used to represent the citizens return to their original places. “With all due respect, sir, you’ve been too lazy to implant a new directive for a while now.” “So sue me. And if you tried, you’d be fired. In both senses of the word. Now send them in.” Five Hybrids led by a Steelhead walk towards a large, many-spired building. “You have enemies here. Find and eliminate them,” Daedalus’ voice echoes in their minds. Obeying the commands, the Steelhead directs the Sniper up to a vantage point and the rest of his squad to form up behind him, and leads the advance. Five Helghast soldiers and one Hazmat trooper walk into the same area, from a different side. The Hazmat trooper hears an incoming transmission from Chairman Stahl, and turns on his radio. “We are encountering life signals here. Kill them while I deal with our new fucking Autarch.” The Hazmat trooper signals four of the Helghast to form up behind him, and they start advancing slowly. The Helghast sniper climbs up on the roof, and scans the surrounding area. Helghast: Chimera: The Helghast sniper is the first to spot the enemy, and he fires. His VC-32 kicks and sends a bullet through a hybrid’s skull. The Chimera’s sniper looks through the scope on his Deadeye, and tries to spot the Helghast sniper. Two Chimera break off, and one fires his Bullseye at the Helghast forces while the other throws a Hedgehog grenade. The Helghast formation scatters, but two troopers are taken down by the grenade’s flechettes. One of the remaining Helghast troopers is a grenadier, and he cooks a Petrusite grenade before throwing it. He aims a little high, and the cooked grenade goes off at the back of the Chimeran formation. Burning Petrucite showers the area, but only one Hybrid is hit. The beast is immolated. The Steelhead activates the secondary fire on his Auger, creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Several rounds from a StA-52 Assault Rifle hit the shield, but to no avail. The Helghast soldier ducks behind a corner, but the Steelhead fires two rounds. They penetrate the cover that the soldier had made for himself and hit him in the shoulder. He falls down, screaming in pain, and a Hybrid carrying a looted Pulse Canon fires at his cover. The ion beam shatters the walls, and the Chimera closes in. At a shorter distance, it activates the secondary fire, which causes a brief white flash, and suddenly the Helghast turned to separated body parts. The Hazmat trooper brings his StA5X Arc Canon to bear, and charges up a shot before the Pulse Canon can recharge. The orb of irradiated Petrusite flies towards the Chimera. The orb makes contact, surrounding the Hybrid with green wisps. It explodes. The Chimeran Sniper and the Helghast Sniper have nearly found each other. The hybrid activates the secondary fire on his sniper rifle and pulls the trigger just before the Helghast sees him. The Helgast’s last vision is that of the bullet flying though his scope, entering his eye. The bullet explodes, decimating the area around him. The Helghast with a StA-14 aims at the Hybrid’s head and fires, showcasing the accuracy of the rifle at longer ranges. He scores a hit, eliminating that threat. The Steelhead directs the remaining Hybrid to attack, and it does. The beast aims his Bullseye and shoots off a tag. It hits the Helghast trooper with the StA-14, and the Hybrid then fires, the rounds tracing a path through the air to rip apart the unfortunate soldier. The Hazmat trooper spots a StA-52 from one of his fallen comrades, and he runs and dives towards the gun. He reaches it, and rolls into cover. He leans out and, in one quick, professional motion brings the sight up to his eye and fires, and scores a headshot. The Hazmat trooper and the Steelhead are the only two combatants left alive. The Helghast aims his StA5X at the Steelhead and fires three rapid bursts. Green energy swirls towards the Steelhead and dissipates. The Chimera had activated his Auger’s shield in time to stop the projectiles. The Helghast trooper ducks behind a wall, waiting for his StA5X to cool down. The Steelhead fires a long burst from his Auger at the wall. Hearing nothing, he trots towards the wall and looks behind it. The last Helghast soldier is full of bloody holes. The Steelhead breaks the glowing red eyepieces and moves on. Expert's Opinion The Chimera won becuase of the dual functions of their weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites